


雪

by Mattinovas



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattinovas/pseuds/Mattinovas
Summary: 存档关于一只猫的雪夜来访
Relationships: Miyoshi/Sakuma (Joker Game)
Kudos: 2





	雪

屋里只亮了一盏台灯。

橘黄色的光照亮了桌上摊开的书和书桌后正襟危坐的男人的脸。看来已经有些年纪了，但是在岁月的痕迹之下并不难看出五官端正，还有一点作为军人特有的英气，想来年轻时应当是个俊朗的青年。哗啦一声轻响，桌上的书翻到了最后一页。男人终于合上书，长吁一口气。

外面的风声不知道什么时候已经消失，雪大概也已经停了。

佐久间甚至不需要拉开窗帘也知道外面是怎样一副光景——到处都铺着厚厚的积雪，道路上、屋顶上、门口那棵早在还没有下雪的时候就掉光了叶子的树上。

落地钟的时针刚过了九的刻度，但外面已经没有人声，连平时最闹腾的一群小孩子也不见了，静得有些出奇。

不过想想也不奇怪。现在是二月初，按理来说冬天应该已经快要过去了，但这几天还在簌簌地刮风下雪。镇上绝大部分人更宁愿待在家里钻进被炉虚度光阴，而万不得已要出门的人必定要把自己裹得严严实实，肩耸得高高的，恨不能把整个头都藏进围巾里，边走可能还边在心里抱怨这刺入骨髓的破天气。小孩子虽然像一团熊熊燃烧的烈火似的不怕冷，但也拗不过父母的严令禁止，只能在家里闹腾了。

佐久间闭上有点干涩的眼睛，捏住鼻根揉了揉，眼睛一阵发酸的同时温热地湿润起来。冷冰冰的指尖压到微微发烫的内眼角，生出一点微弱的怪异感觉。等到眼睛舒服一些，他拿起桌上的书，另一只手撑着书桌，停顿了一下才站起来，试着忽略双腿因为长时间坐着不动而发麻的感觉和膝盖处的些微刺痛。

把书放回书架上本来的位置，佐久间不自觉地盯着整整齐齐面对他的一排排书脊出了神，好一会儿才反应过来收回目光，无声地笑了笑。

沉迷于阅读时尚且没有感觉，一旦从书本抽离出来，佐久间真切地感到了倦意。他抬手捂住左眼，另一边伸手关掉了桌上的台灯。狭小的空间瞬间暗下来，只剩下窗外透进来的一点月光，或许还有一点雪地反射的路灯光。然后他放下左手，换成挡住右眼，丝毫没有受到近乎黑暗的环境影响，走出书房往卧室走去。

每当躺在床上，盯着除了一盏普普通通的电灯以外空无一物的天花板时，佐久间总会感受到长夜漫漫的难熬。他总是强迫自己闭上眼睛，然而在眼前一片黑暗的情况下，他就会留神去听周围那些本来注意不到的细微声音，注意自己大脑里那些平时用其他事物掩盖的念想——然后忍不住睁开眼，发现自己仍然清醒。然后如此循环往复，最终不知在何时精疲力尽地睡去。

躺在床上，他仍然像平常一样闭上眼，徒劳地尝试入睡。大概是下了雪的缘故，今晚比之前都要安静，也比往常都要难熬。时间在这一片寂静的黑暗中变得模糊不清，仿佛过了一个小时，又好像只过去半分钟。

太安静了。

安静得可怕。

无法安稳地闭着眼。周围的寂静越发刺耳，那种不安感甚至顺着耳道进入大脑，随着血管流入心脏，又随着心脏一下又一下有力的跳动散布到全身上下每一个角落，仿佛致命的毒素般让他动弹不得。嘴唇不受控制地哆嗦起来，有什么正要从这毫无章法的颤抖中渐渐成形，最终发出几不可闻的、好像气息流过的唇齿的微弱声音。

“佐久间中校……”

“年龄……”

这是什么？

“前帝国陆军军官……”

对了，这是结城最后给我的、而我重复了千万遍，将陪我度过余生的身份。

——把D机关的存在完全抹杀的，单纯作为佐久间中校的身份。

“……单身。”

不对。我应该曾经有一个妻子，在广岛的灾难中丧生。

“独居。”

我在说什么？

“美术品商人。”

不对。不对。不是这样的。

停下，快停下。

“……约一年前——”

窗外传来树枝断裂的清脆声音，然后是什么东西落在雪中的细碎声响。

佐久间心脏一紧，猛地回过神来，刚要睁开眼。

“你在说什么呢，佐久间先生？”

即使闲居已久，但毕竟在军队磨砺多年，更不必说在D机关待了那么长的时间，佐久间毋庸置疑锻炼出了非常良好的反射神经。他在一瞬间完全清醒，但下意识地继续闭着眼假装已经入眠，紧张地思索起夜袭的应对方法。

然而他忽然意识到说话的人完全没有压低声音，好像日常熟人之间提出一个无关紧要的问题般随意。当他反应过来那是谁的声音时，全身一片冰凉。那句充满熟悉的笑意、尾音微微上扬的话像千千万万数不尽的蚂蚁，从心脏开始，一寸一寸地向外噬咬，带着又麻又痒的疼痛感，比单纯的痛感更加令人难以忍受。

这是梦境吗？也未免太荒谬了。

“请不要睁眼。”在佐久间试图睁眼之前，那人先再次出声，制止了他。他的声音仍旧那么年轻，温柔，几分轻佻，还带了点软糯的鼻音，和当初一模一样，有种奇妙的魔力，轻而易举地制住了佐久间。

佐久间想问这是否梦境，可到了即将脱口而出的程度，又不知为何说不出口。话在喉咙里哽了半天，最后只成了没头没尾、毫无意义的一句：“……是你啊。”

“不然呢？”尾音在这个并不宽阔的空间里回荡，格外撩人。

佐久间不知道应该说什么好，闭着眼看不见周围的情况。但又怕三好就这样再次突然消失，情急之下大脑一片空白，更加难以思考，于是匆忙开口：“在火车上……”说到一半又戛然而止，在心中痛斥自己的口不择言。

然而三好的声音传来，只是轻轻的一个鼻音，听不出任何情绪：“嗯？”

在这种情况下，一秒钟的沉默都是难以忍受的。佐久间明知自己的问题愚不可及，但也唯有继续说下去：“……会痛吗？”

——切勿被捕。切勿杀敌。以及，切勿死去。

数千个漫漫长夜，每次佐久间念及D机关这再简单不过的原则，心中总是陡生苦痛。而让他受到这般折磨的人，现在站在这房间里。而那人好像被他这个问题逗乐了，低低地笑了两声。佐久间轻而易举地描摹出了三好年轻的脸，那在他看来不知真假的笑容，那双弯成月牙的眼睛。

然后三好说：“有点。”

“那就好。”佐久间说道。

可是那太突然了，到了让我措手不及的程度，我甚至都还没来得及了解三好这个人。他这么想着。

“我有什么好了解的吗？”三好问。佐久间发现自己可能有些不太清醒了，他无法分辨自己是否把想法说出了口，还是三好仍然那么善于洞察人心，而自己在他面前仍然毫无防备，足以被一眼看穿。

“……很多。”他回答。

“说说看？”

然后是一片沉默。

空气中若有若无的麝香味此刻仿若某种毒素，让他透不过气来。

佐久间知道自己像现在这样瞻前顾后以致于哑口无言实在失礼且愚蠢。但面对三好，他总有种被这个笑意盈盈的青年看得通透的糟糕感觉。那人想必已经知道他想问的都是些怎样愚不可及、鸡毛蒜皮的小事，但若是问出口被他挖苦该是何等难堪。

如果这是梦境，也应当归为噩梦了。

可即使这是噩梦，也应该是他期待已久的那一个。

佐久间感觉自己深吸了一口气，可发出一个短促的音节就已经耗掉了全部。

“……你，”他惊觉自己的声音在他没有意识到的情况下苍老得面目全非，可偏偏他要问的问题幼稚到了极点。“你喜欢什么颜色？”

三好明显被这个问题噎了一下：“灰色。”

“喜欢什么花？”

“白月季。”

“喜欢哪位画家？”

“丢勒。”

“你叫什么名字？”

“真木克彦。”

佐久间停了一下：“你叫什么名字？”

“真木克彦。”

他正在走近，佐久间感觉到了，那股麝香味正在汇聚成形。

“三好。”年长的男人断断续续地吸一口气，叫出他一直以来对那人的称呼。再简单不过的两个音节此刻仿佛最恶毒的咒语一般，让佐久间的心脏一阵钝痛。

那人停住了，就在他的枕边。

可佐久间只是慢慢地、好似对待某种特别的仪式般庄重：“你叫什么名字？”

三好又笑了，仍旧轻佻。声音和佐久间记忆里那个在他初到D机关时，邀请他去料亭饮酒作乐的三好重合在一起。

然后三好俯下身来，对他耳语，微凉的气息拂过耳畔，让佐久间像曾经那个毛头小伙子似的，耳廓烧得滚烫。

“那可是我作为间谍的荣耀啊。”

佐久间忘记接下来发生了什么，再睁开眼时已经天亮了。

太阳照在雪地上，然后又被雪明晃晃地反射到了房间里，闪得佐久间连眼睛都睁不开。窗口那边开了但没有扎住的窗帘拉上了一半——昨晚大概是又起了风，把它吹起来了。

佐久间起身去整理窗帘，发现外面的树上靠近窗口的一根树枝折断了，倒插在雪地上。厚厚的积雪上，踩了一串小小的脚印，一直走到大路上，最后隐没在光里。

或许是附近哪家的猫吧。


End file.
